Ww.odt
How big?” “Bigger than the Lordship and our masters are concerned indeed.” Lord Munth put the Iridium coin into a pocket,much to the dismay of the Slaver and both Red Knights left with billowing capes and purpose in their gait. --””-- Claudia found the Union Outpost small but well equipped. She was informed that Army Engineers were working on digging already almost a mile underneath the building to increase capacity. She visited Command and Control, a central room with the same atmosphere of a ships bridge. Another Lieutenant, a Klack was the Duty Officer and waved her over. “You must be Lt. Moore, the Commander told us you would arrive today, but with the Milky Way Express bringing so much supplies, he was needed to coordinate after all.” “Because they had Fighters too,right?” The Klack's antennae wiggled amused. “I am sure this was part of the reason. I am K'tkak by the way and from the looks of it we will work a lot together.” Claudia looked at the many field screens and counted eight beings manning work stations. I wish they had explained to me what it actually is we are doing here. My briefing at Arsenal IV was very brief so to speak. I know this is the planet the Eternal Warrior had visited during his exile. I know Captain Olafson and the Tigershark encountered something that transported them here about 15 years ago and subsequent classified events activated what is now known as the Ancient Gate network, with trans-spatial gates connecting pretty much every Galaxy in the Virgo Cluster. I know this planet is called Sandakaar and was populated with specimen of millions of sentient beings from all over the Universe by a mysterious species of Tech Level 10 Collectors called the Tomradi, but other than some environmental information and the strict order not to engage in any sort of conversation or contact with locals, I am pretty much in the dark.” The Klack made a motion to a chair next to his Command seat. “It is quite complicated actually. Officially we are establishing Union presence here, but our real mission is to prepare for war or if at all possible prevent it.” “War?” Claudia gasped. “Against who?” “My level of clearance is as limited as yours I am sure,and I don't know for sure. But it is these gates the Y'All used to come to our galaxy and now they are permanently turned on.” “There is peace in our Galaxy, the Kermac are history and so is the Galactic Council. The Nul and the new Shiss are now Union members. Even what is left of the Togar has joined. The Kartanians are gone and the three remaining independent Shattered Kingdoms thread very lightly. Was it not this Olafson who found the Crucible where the Y'All originated and destroyed it?” “The Y'All were created, artificially made to prevent the resurrection of something or someone called the Dark One. The Y'All are gone but whoever made them is not. Something else could come through the gates.” “This is the reason we are here?” A black shrouded being stepped from the shadows into the subdued light of the Command Center. “Come with me Lt. Moore, I might be able to answer your questions as well. While I am sure Lt. K'tkak is a reliable source. I prefer him to keep his attention on Situation Control.” The Klack nodded. “Yes of course.” The Klack paid no further attention to Claudia and stepped behind a Nul operating a console and said.” Ensign Xurr, enhance magnification of visual scanner eight and tie in translators.” Claudia swallowed dryly. Like everyone she knew about the Narth of course, but she had never met one. The shrouded being walked with her out of the highly secured Command Center deep below the building complex and called an IBT car.”There is no need to fear me, Lt. Moore . I am as much a servant of our Union as you are. I am of the PSI Corps and I am General Tyr.” Aloud she said. “I am aware that the Narth are Union members, Sir and I did not mean any disrespect with my seemingly obvious emotions, but your kind has a reputation like no other, “ silently she was thinking, “and even if half of the legends and rumors are true I have reason to be at least a little afraid.” The IBT opened and they stepped in. Now in the bright light of the IBT car she saw the beings rank insignia, attached to the sleeves of his hooded garment. The Narth said .”Ground Level, Colonnade.” While the mechanical IBT started to move, he said. “I am technically not a Narth, and I was born quite natural on a planet called Nilfeheim, but that is another matter and story altogether, but yes I spend some time on Narth Prime, acquired the ability to take on a more suitable form to interact with others. “ The IBT doors opened and the Narth that wasn't a Narth and a somewhat confused Lieutenant stepped onto a colonnade. Open to the environment to one side and with the rough mud covered rock wall on the other. Round stone colums in equal distances separated by a chest high wall, that acted as a railing. From here they had a good view over the alien city below. The shrouded being pointed to a stone bench and she sat down. The PSI Corps General said. “You wanted to know why we are here and what this place is and I believe I am able to answer some of your questions. “He gestured across the alien city. “This city is called Alfhaf and it is one of the Free cities along the Road of Ages. This road circles the entire planet pretty much following this worlds equator. The World is called Sandakaar and those who occupy the Free Cities are the Avondur. At first it appears an unremarkable world, but that impression lasts only for a few moments.” She nodded and hoped the Black shrouded man would not stop and tell her more, but he had stopped and tuned his back to her and looked over the city. Then he continued. “This world was first visited by someone from our Galaxy, a little over 1600 OTT years ago. Famous Admiral Stahl was here during his Odyssey. Neither he nor the men with him knew where they were or how far they had come. The shrouded being chuckled. “However our Warrior Eternal made quite an impression and stepped on a few tows .” Claudia was certain now , that the person before her was not a Narth indeed. Narth did not chuckle or use expressions like that. He now sat down next to her. “For someone who has never seen a Narth you have a quite defined opinion what a Narth should be. Thanks to my beloved Eric, they have learned the value of laughter and the gift of humor is spreading among the Narth. However you are quite correct. The expression “Stepping on someone's toes” could easily be discussed by my Narth friends for ages, without ever understanding it.” He looked down at his own feet. “I did not have feet or toes myself, but Fins and a powerful tail. But then I observed my Nilfeheim Vikings for a very long time and they are masters when it comes to expressions and to step on others toes.” She expected him to explain her more about the planet and the reason why there could be war. She wondered what he meant by fins and tails.”Have you been an Ult, perhaps a Squaboon or a Mutar?” He chuckled again. “No,Lieutenant. I am a Tyranno Fin.” She smiled weakly and said. “Sorry, I never heard of the Tyranno Fins, but then our Union keeps growing.” “Yes it is,indeed.” Two S-10 robots appeared and begun to remove flower pots that were hanging over the railing and then lowered mechanical shutters between the colums. The Narth who claimed to be a Tyranno Fin said to one of robots. “Storm or Riot?” The machine turned its head. “Command and Control gives a 98% chance of a Magnitude 7 Sandstorm and a 92 % chance of the usual Riot.” “When?” “Command and Control estimates the riot to start in approximately 23 minutes and the dust storm to reach Alfhaf at 35 minutes from now.” The robots continued their task and Tyr spread his arms. “Well I better tell you a little more before the madness starts.” “Yes please and then tell me what the robot meant when it talked about riots.” “No worry, Lt. Moore. You will be quite safe here in the compound. Now let me see where I left of. Ah yes the eternal Warrior has been here during his exile, but he did not know where he was. Now my beloved Erica, she and her remarkable crew, fought a terrible foe and it retreated and activated what is known as the Network of Gates and they can be used by anyone and in any direction.” “When you say Erica, do you mean Captain Erica Olafson?” “Yes indeed I do.” “I heard about some of their exploits and also about the activation of the Ancient gates.” “I know what you are thinking, Lieutenant and many asked the same question, why not simply destroy those gates?” She nodded. “The Union now has footholds in five Galaxies, and now it appears there are Civilizations as big and even bigger than the Union. Civilizations as advanced as us and one Civilization beyond our current technological capabilities. Civilizations older than ours and they all have their eye on this planet. We have identified over sixty such mega civilizations. One of the civilizations are the Tomradi, the most powerful and so far most advanced.” She said. “This is why I am here, I am a Xeno Tech Expert and while I know way to little about the local conditions, I have studied a few Tomradi items and from what I have seen they are maybe Tech Level 10. While I can't conclude anything from a few peaces ,I don't think we have to fear them. Union Tech has reached a solid Nine on average now and we have members that are TL 11, for example the Narth.” Tyr actually tabbed her on the knees, “I decided to be an active entity and become a Union Citizen after the reason for my existence has come into her own and with great joy do I watch our Union of many to grow and grow together, but it is a young society. The Tomradi appear to rule over at least ten Galaxies and they do it for many hundred thousand years.” “Are we going to be at at war against them?” Even though he was completely shrouded and did not even have the glowing eye holes the Narth supposed to have, she could sense his concern. “It is classified but it was them who made and sent the Y'All and not the Uni.” “But what about this world? It does not strike me as the planet of a highly advanced society.” “The gates are even older than the Tomradi and they all focus on this world and there are many gates and rifts in this system and on this planet, Rifts in space connecting. Some are open all the time, others only open at certain intervals. We only started to expand our foot hold here,and know very little yet, but all those who are here for a long time speak of a force that protects this place. A force even the Tomradi respect.” She gasped. “What is it?” “We don't know.” “Should we not alone for that reason not be here?” “You are really saying this? I thought you were from Earth?” “No of course we need to be here, a known enemy is better than an unknown.” She pointed through the transparent shutter the robot had put up. “Is that cloud back there, the storm you mentioned?” “Yes, the storm is caused by an opening rift. It opens every six month and what comes through will cause the riot. Anyone unable to find solid shelter will try to force their way into the walls of buildings.” She got up and said. “What is it?” “You will see shortly.” --””-- Claudia actually didn't see it. The robots had completed their task adding shutters and the shrouded being looking like a Narth but claiming to be something else got up from his seat. “A beeping signal chirped from somewhere on that black robed being and he said. “We must continue our conversation another time, Lt. Moore. The gate train brought a very special friend I like to meet.” The being simply disappeared. Of course she knew about the psionic abilility to teleport, but never seen it, as it was the rarest of all psionic gifts. She raised her head and said to the ceiling. “Aladdin have my orders changed?” “Lt. Moore Category:Fragments Category:File Depository